My Fairytale
by lookingforPrinceCharming
Summary: Bella is working at a dead end job and hating her life when her good friend unsuspectingly introduces her to the man of her dreams. Will he turn out to be her prince charming or just another frog she has to kiss to find Mr. Right?


_**So I decided to write this new story, which in many ways is my story adjusted to make it a fanfic. I am having fun writing this story and I hope you like it so I feel the motivation to continue writing it. I have endless amounts of information for this one so I hope I get quite a few reviews telling me to continue writing! That being said, enjoy!**_

_**This story is meant to in no way infringe on Stephanie Meyer's characters. I am simply borrowing them for a while. **_

_

* * *

_

_I hate this job._ I thought as I walked into Volturi Bank where I was working at. _I hate my boss. I hate the smelly customers. I hate the low pay rate. I HATE this job! If only I could afford to walk away and go back to subbing again. But I just cannot support myself on a substitute teacher's pay. And since it was just me, supporting myself it just wasn't an option. That is why I had to take this job in the first place. I used to like this job when I first started. I enjoyed working for my boss, Marcus, who made work fun. But then he got transferred and Jane came to work. _I thought as I rolled my eyes and turned on my computer. I was the first one to work again. Big surprise. I was always the first one in._ I am sure that Rosalie will roll in late after having to take her boyfriend Emmett to work. _I liked Rosalie and her boyfriend but there comes a point when you just get tired of pulling more than your weight. _Tonya will drag herself in hung over a couple minutes before we open. It seemed she always had a hangover. Did the dumb blonde go a single night without drinking? How did her system take it? Better yet, how did her wallet take it? _Then there was Jane_. I hated Jane. I wasn't the hating type but Jane came in not liking me and had never started. She upped my selling quotas. Assigned me more than my share of extra projects. And expected me to be constantly attentive to every member and my coworkers. Sometimes there is just more work than one person can do! But I did it all, every bit of it. I even trained the new hires that were coming in to replace my good friend who was leaving to get married and move away. But of course she was constantly calling me into the office to tell me how I wasn't doing a good enough job and how I needed to be more of a team player and how I needed to be pulling my weight! I could have laughed in her face! She has got to be kidding me! This branch of the credit union would be lost without me! I was great at my job and the members loved me and I made sure all of the procedures were being followed AND completed all the stupid projects Jane threw at me. Ugh I hate this job! _

But it didn't matter how much I hated my job, I was bound and determined to do a good job so that when the day came I could say that I earned myself a good recommendation. I knew what was required of me and I strived to go above it. So I did all the opening procedures, waiting for someone else to arrive to help me open the vault so I could get my drawer out. By the time Rosalie arrived, I had everything ready but the things that required me to enter the vault. Rosalie was a beautiful girl. Her long blonde locks had just enough curl to them to make them look like she didn't really care about them. Even on the days she really didn't care and haphazardly threw it into a bun it looked perfect. Her brown eyes were the deep color of chocolate and were nicely set off by her blonde locks and brows. She always dressed in modest clothes that somehow managed to look sexy on her. I just couldn't understand it. I worked really hard to look nice but I would never, even on my best day, be nearly as beautiful as she was without trying.

"Good morning Bella. Sorry I am late. Let me start my computer and then I will help you open the vault." She said sweetly and slightly exasperated. I could tell she tried really hard to be on time but simply failed and I knew it wasn't her fault.

"No problem Rose." I told her as she stood in front of her computer tapping her fingers on the counter. She was going to be even later on the system than she was in real life. "Here, why don't you use my time clock while you wait?" I offered her. She smiled and quickly clocked into the computer generated time clock.

By the time Tanya walked in, Rose and I had everything ready to open the branch with two minutes to spare. "Can I use someone's time clock please?" She asked as she walked over to my computer and helped herself to my time clock. And she called herself the loan officer? In that condition? "Ugh I feel like hell. I have the worst hangover." She said as she let herself into the vault to get her things ready. It was freaking Tuesday morning! Tanya was a pretty girl I supposed. A "beauty queen". She had highlighted and lowlighted hair that was curled and teased to blonde perfection and flowing half way down her back. She had convinced herself that the hair highlighted her beautiful face perfectly. What it really highlighted was her makeup. All five pounds of it. I don't think I had ever seen her without a full face of makeup. Caked on foundation, powder, blush, thick eyeliner, tons of eye shadow, and about twenty stokes of mascara. All topped off with too light a shade of creamy lip gloss. She teetered her drunken butt over to her desk wearing a pair of impossibly high stilettos, a skin tight short pencil skirt and a revealing blouse. Really? And she could not understand why all the creepers were constantly checking her out and hitting on her. Looking like that she was asking for it. Tonya and I had our moments of liking each other but most of the time we only talked to each other when we had to. Rose and Tonya however were great friends. Sometimes I think that ticks me off even more but I get over it. Rose was hired on after Tonya and I had already been there a while. She was such a nice girl when she came in, happy with spending her time with her boyfriend and just wanting to get her job done. Now she spends every weekend boozing it up with Tonya. It made me furious. I thought we were finally going to get someone in here who I could relate to. Someone who was just interested in trying to be a good person. That didn't last long with Rosalie.

We opened the bank and began our slow morning. You could tell the kind of day we were going to have by the morning. If there was a line at the door before we opened it was going to be a busy day which was fine for me because it meant the day would go by quickly. If it was a good five minutes or more between the time we opened and the time we got our first customer, it was going to be a long day. This was one of those long days. It was twenty minutes before our first customer came in. And another twenty minutes after that before our next customer came in. And another two hours before our boss Jane was due to roll in. That meant there was plenty of time for Tonya to tell Rosalie all about her "loose" ways the night before. It was always really awkward for me to sit there and listen to those two talk about how amazing their sex lives were when I didn't have one. Sure it was by choice that I didn't have one but none the less. It wasn't however my choice that I hadn't been on a date in five years. Boys just didn't seem interested in me and I could not for the life of me figure out why.

I mean sure I was no Rosalie but I was by no means unattractive. I was average height, slender, with above average boobs. I wasn't into couture fashion by any means but I dressed myself okay for what I could afford. I had thick slightly wavy untamable brown hair with an auburn tint that fell just a few inches above my butt. I wore just enough makeup to highlight and enhance my features but not nearly as much as Tonya. But no boys ever seemed interested in me and I just figured I wasn't nearly as pretty as my mom always told me I was and moved on with my life, hoping that one day the right guy would come along and be interested so I could fulfill my dream of getting married. But that was neither here nor there and has nothing to do with this horrible job.

This day was beginning to feel like it might be the longest day I had ever experienced in all my twenty-two years. But then one of my favorite customers walked in. Jasper was a funny guy and easy for me to get along with and pick on, which is what I always do with all my friends and family. He was a fire fighter and the station he worked at was just down the road from the bank I worked at so he was always coming in to do his banking. Though usually he came in with his girlfriend Alice. I really liked Alice, she was funny and spunky and seemed like she would be really fun to hang around with. As I was inputting the check Jasper had brought in to me he suddenly said something that I was in no way expecting to come out of his mouth.

"So my friend thinks you are really cute." Slipped out of Jasper's mouth and my head popped up from my computer with a confused look on my face. "You remember my friend James? He works with me and he told me he thinks you are really cute and he likes you."

"Um, okay?" I said with a smile on my face. I didn't really know how to respond and he didn't seem to have anything else to add to that conversation. I finished his transaction and slid his receipt to him. "Anything else?" I asked him in an amused voice. He shook his head no.

"See you later, Bella." He said and walked out of the bank. _Bye, Jasper._ I thought to myself. What else was I going to say? This was turning out to be an interesting day after all.

* * *

_**Well that was your first little taste! If you liked it let me know by adding reviews so I will have the motivation to continue! Thanks!**_


End file.
